


No One Here But Ourselves

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, no kids home, sappy married couple, sleepy Neji, sleepy Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids aren't home. So what do Neji and Shikamaru do? Sleep in of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Here But Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #19: Sleeping in

6:30 AM was Shikamaru's normal time to wake up and get breakfast started regardless of what was going on. So that's what he did, or at least that was what he tried to do. He found himself trapped by Neji who was quite firmly attached to him, an arm wrapped around his stomach and a leg thrown over and curled around his own, and deeply asleep by the sound of his breathing. It was then that Shikamaru remembered that the twins were out on the Academy camping trip. They had left yesterday and were not due to return until next Saturday. He sighed and settled back down on to the bed with a content noise. Shikamaru felt Neji stir against his back as he got comfortable.

 

"Shika?" Neji's voice was slurred from sleep. "Why are you awake? Didn't I turn off the alarm clock last night?"

 

"You did," Shikamaru rasped quietly. "I'm just use to being up at this time. I kind of forgot that the kids weren't here when I first woke up."

 

"Ah. Well it's Saturday. There's no one here but ourselves. So go back to sleep, Shikamaru."

 

Shikamaru laughed softly, "Sir, yes sir."

 

Neji nipped the Nara's shoulder in mild admonishment and pulled him closer. "It's too early for your antics."

 

Shikamaru hummed softly, the noise almost a purr, as he pressed his back against his husband's chest. It didn't take long for him to be lulled into a light doze by the Hyūga's body heat, soft, even breaths, and the feeling of Neji's heart beating solidly against his back. For a little while Shikamaru was vaguely aware of the warm breeze that came in through their open window and fluttered the dark fabric of their curtains. Sometimes there was a stronger warmth on their skin as it was exposed to the sun because of the breeze messing with the curtains. The sound of birds singing filtered in and Shikamaru smiled sleepily before he was just as deeply asleep as Neji.

 

* * *

 

The next time Shikamaru awakened it was to the pleasant feeling of fingers combing through his hair. The Nara made a happy noise deep in his throat and pressed his head back into the soft caresses to his scalp. He heard Neji chuckle, an amused, soft and easy laugh that was meant only for Shikamaru.

 

"I remember a time when you didn't like this. You use to freak out when I tried to do this with your hair."

 

Shikamaru didn't answer at first, more than content enough to simply stretch out on his stomach and allow Neji to do as he pleased. Finally, "that was a long time ago and it's not like I'd ever really let anyone mess with my hair before. You were the first person to even express an interest in wanting me to wear my hair down just so you could play with it."

 

"Surely there were others?" Neji asked in surprise.

 

"Not really. Well, except for Ino, but she just wanted me try different hairstyles and she's like a sister to me anyway. Nara men and women are definitely particular as to who we will allow to actually play with our hair. It's something we consider to be extremely intimate, meant only for the person whom is in a serious, committed relationship with a Nara. People who try to mess with a Nara's hair just for the heck of it are scolded pretty harshly if they're not our significant other or our parents. Parents are usually the ones who take care of our hair until we're old enough to take care of it on our own, so the last people who seriously had anything to do with my hair - before you - were kaa-san and Oyaji. You've probably noticed that Shikaku already has issues about people playing with his own hair and Yume does as well, though to a lesser extent than her brother."

 

"I did notice. Though it would have been nice to know this earlier. It would have saved us both a lot of trouble."

 

Shikamaru turned his head to smile sheepishly, "Sorry, but back then I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you actually wanted me to be a permanent part of your life. So it took me a while to be comfortable with you messing with my hair. And after a while it just kind of slipped my mind. Anyway, the closest person who had ever got me thinking about trying to have an actual relationship with them – again, before you - was Temari and we never actually even started about dating before the war like some people use to think. Didn't actually talk about it either now that I think about it, even though there was some serious chemistry between us back then. Afterwards I was just too busy taking care of kaa-san, Kurenai and Ami-chan, helping with the rebuilding and all of my other duties to even write a personal correspondence to her. Much less try to get a long distance relationship with her started. It was all business back then."

 

"Well, that explains that one incident."

 

"Mm. Yeah, she wasn't too happy with me but she could have been more understanding about everything."

 

"I think she was more angry at the fact that you failed to inform her that you were no longer on the market."

 

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose, "You'd think it was obvious after well over a year of just business correspondence on both sides. I mean, really? How was I supposed to interpret that she was still interested from all that stuff. If Temari really wanted me to know that she was still interested she could have sent a coded letter with all the boring stuff."

 

"That's true."

 

Both men were silent for a long while and Neji continued to comb his fingers through the Nara's hair. He watched as Shikamaru's eyes started to droop heavily and his breathing slowed. He smiled, a little amused but mostly indulgent, "Are you going back to sleep?"

 

"Your fault," Shikamaru rasped. "You know that when you play with my hair, without having something to distract me, it makes me sleepy. I think you're doing this on purpose."

 

Neji laughed quietly, "Maybe. Though I do think you're cute like this. All sleepy and stretched out like a cat basking itself in the sunlight."

 

"You're a dork," Shikamaru stated with a slow blink of his eyes.

 

"Your dork," Neji replied softly.

 

"Mm. That's true. Come 'ere..." Shikamaru propped himself up on an elbow and reached out to wrap a hand around the back of Neji's neck and pulled him close. He kissed the Hyūga and whispered into the kiss, "Love you."

 

Warmth filled Neji and he felt his chest tighten. Those words never failed to provoke a rush of emotions in him. Neji smiled against the Nara's lips and murmured, "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The boys decided to actually be full of fluff in this one.


End file.
